


飞鸟的迁徙

by wanderer9v



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Vergil bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer9v/pseuds/wanderer9v
Summary: 兄弟俩的心路历程，关于他们各自在想些什么，以及一路走来后注定的重逢。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	飞鸟的迁徙

归属感是一种神奇的事物，它像包裹着浑圆蛋黄的蛋清，外层有硬壳包裹，轻易就能敲碎，但即便如此，它在破裂后也要执拗守护中间孕育着生命的存在。

脆弱又固执，执拗是坚固护盾。

维吉尔失落很久，天性与生命历程里的苦难长合，皮与肉紧密由他信念缠成的针线绞起。斯巴达长子的灵魂长久适应漂泊，他是无脚的飞鸟，每一根弧度收束锐利的羽毛都为飞翔而生，骨骼中空，填塞进的是追寻力量的信念，以至于他在途中忘却了究竟该如何停留。

但丁与他相反，传奇的恶魔猎人惯于在地面奔波。他对自己的定位是旅人，他的兄长妄图以翅尖丈量天空，那么他便转头鲁莽地决意扎进陆地。无垠的蓝太广阔，又像海面会在风雨欲来时波涛汹涌。在幼时双子会枕着柔软的青草地，像初诞的小兽逃离母亲温暖的肚皮，在天然的绒毯上恣意舒展开青涩身躯。  
他们的爱好显而易见，常将自己浸没进那片舒缓的色彩里，但丁就是在此时注意到他的哥哥对此怀揣的莫名痴迷；既然如此，那么在维吉尔尽情飞翔发挥出身体深处埋藏的潜力时，总得有人替他照看着安全。

顽劣的孩童会投掷石块夺走脆弱的生命，但丁也曾见过端着猎枪射下空中掉队野禽的猎人，忠诚的狗儿会摇着尾巴，滴着涎水的齿尖咬进飞禽柔软脖颈切割开皮肉，尚还温热的血液会因此淌进它丑陋且大张的嘴，来安抚空荡胃袋。

维吉尔死去的那个夜里，他注视着自己的双手良久，而后又安静地凝望虚空。

但丁用枪将黑天使一枪爆头，沉重的盔甲记录下他砍上的每一刀，他清楚这头受伤的野兽支撑不了太久，在他脑海里回溯的不是血污或掉下的项链，替代以近乎不可能发生的妄想。

他在空荡荡的黑暗里迷失，抬眼时陡然望见黑天使的面孔：猩红的眼瞳，毫无焦距盛着一汪行将干涸的血，银发黯淡无光成干枯的白。维吉尔的眼窝很深，阴翳注满死去井口，他的眼下生长出近乎墨黑的繁杂裂痕，看上去像破裂边缘的瓷器。

但丁在凝滞的夜里听见胸腔下器官的鲜活搏动，黑天使就站在那儿，温驯似漆黑皮毛的羔羊，以浑然的天真回望凶手。

他清楚这是幻觉，就像他清楚是自己亲手扼杀兄长。然后猎人朝虚空里连开数枪，野蛮后坐力也未能撼动手腕分毫，徒留声响将寂静炸的粉碎。

但丁最终逃避般把发冷的脸埋进臂弯里，背脊紧绷似将要崩断的弓弦，齿根也被咬到发酸。他想起自己曾捡到过几只不幸撞到擦的过于明净的窗子上的飞鸟，有的在摔昏了头后勉强能颤巍巍站起来飞走，大多数则是一声不响的死去，在死前也保留下它们扭曲的模样。  
这些鸟儿死的堪称壮烈，年幼的他捡起鸟儿的尸骸去询问伊娃，问窗户上记录下这种美丽生灵最后一次展翅痕迹的是什么。他的母亲沉默了一会儿，眉眼里满载不知名的悲悯与怜惜，她拥有一颗温柔的心，共情能力会真切反馈回悲伤。

这得有多疼啊。

伊娃说，小心翼翼地从但丁的手心接过冰凉的小小尸体，她领着男孩去埋葬它。

鸟儿的翅翼里有羽粉，在飞行中突兀且极其猛烈的冲击会令其洒落，它肯定是被倒映的树影干扰了视线，才会毫无准备地撞上来。

这是死亡的印记。

维吉尔的第一次陨落在雨夜，轰轰烈烈似暴风雨中穿梭的高傲海燕，只不过他是自愿扎进大海。

但丁目睹他心甘情愿堕入黑暗，衣摆凛冽被气流托起，边角锋锐似切开他掌心的阎魔刀；他清楚那就是他的兄长，像黑色的闪电箭一般地穿过厚重乌云，翅膀掠起波浪的飞沫张狂要割裂天空*维吉尔会像笑那些乌云一样嘲笑他，但丁认为他将自己的弟弟看作蠢笨的企鹅，只会胆怯地把肥胖的身躯藏到悬崖底下。

愚蠢，但丁，愚不可及。

记忆里的维吉总这么说，同时会用坚硬的书脊砸上他发顶。维吉尔并非没有耐心，彼时的他尚会给予但丁特权，好让他有机会一窥同兄弟眼中迥异的世界。

他在念诗时的音调高昂，怀真挚情感诵读每个字句。但丁有时会记恨起书籍，在孩童观念里它会夺去本属于自己的关注，所以他会搞恶作剧，并为此收获眼眶上淤青。而枪响轻易收割的性命同样有代价，男孩开始逐渐意识到背负的欠债，却不在意他人目光甘之如饴接纳。  
他决意将此充当证明，以标出他确实与人界联系的紧密。

但丁会等维吉尔，像苦等不可能的奇迹。

他的执念如此，旁人的劝阻无非是隔靴搔痒，无论后者是否被认定死亡或失踪。

年轻的维吉尔早早彰显天赋，每一次的捉迷藏里他总要找上很久，并在大多数时候都一无所获：斯巴达的长子善于藏匿自己，像野兽会蛰伏蓄力以在必要时达成致命一击。但丁在这方面不如他，好在年幼的孩童知道如何博取关注，他讨巧，却也会在找慌了神真以为自己将兄长弄丢了时耍起情绪，任凭大颗的眼泪像断了线的珠子掉落。维吉尔会在这时走出来，皱着眉不情愿地将规则抛在一边，无暇顾及平日里作风牵住弟弟脏兮兮的小手，认真地替他拍干净身上的灰后叉腰像小大人专注教训。

这时候的谴责通常不会起作用，但他知道维吉尔看重这个，近似于国王重视加冕，而合格的弟弟又怎么会吝于配合；他们在夜晚甚至共享同一张床与房间，睡前故事会伴年幼的双子入睡，伊娃温柔的嗓音也是最好催眠曲。

那么现在呢，他会吗？

但丁又想起爬上高塔后瞥见的深蓝衣摆。他从被体温捂热的桌面上费力地撑起自己。维吉尔在回首时望来的目光冰冷依旧，即便是现在，他也能从中品出魔剑士糟糕的控制欲。

维吉尔会听从死神的安排，温驯似被圈赶的家畜乖乖迎向既定的宿命吗。

那可是死神。他熟悉维吉尔的行动模式，却也难免在评判此事时犹豫，他的兄长有折断自己的决心，但怀揣分希望总没什么错，至少在眼下会让他好过一点。

但丁这么想。选择性的忽略了那些对他近乎天真的执念不利的因素。

魔界，枷锁，层叠缠缚的毒蔓勒住了他的喉咙，黑泥浇筑塑造出诡谲艺术品。

毛虫作茧自缚时会从内部消化来吞噬自身，将自我作贡品献祭，就只为了能换得时限短暂的，扑往天空的权利。

维吉尔与他们不同，他清醒着疯狂，执拗的认为杀不死他的只会成为助力。他吞吃伤痛作成长养料以反哺自身，浑身的伤口结痂了又溃烂，表面上看起来却仍同常人平滑无异。实际上内部则像陪伴他很久的漆黑风衣。

从蔚蓝到墨黑，单调线条编织出的荆棘纹路彼此亲吻，浮华的金也褪色成素白的银。他较全盛期堪称贫瘠的魔力无暇再修补残破衣摆，却在以决绝态度夺回所得时默许了它的存在。像他会纵容但丁抢先一步自作主张地跳下高耸树顶。有些事物亟需解决。

维吉尔与但丁在魔界度过整六个月，这是在他们风尘仆仆地归来后计算所得。

魔界的天空从来都只有一副样子，若非要说不同，那就是下起来倾盆的雨，球状闪电会在天际制造出抢眼伤口。

它连土地都是活着的。一次畅快地屠戮后但丁发现这点，魔物们扰人清梦的嘶吼在爽利的厮杀下被迫消音，剩余的便是暗无天日的环境下残存声响，听起来像是远古巨兽喉管里会滚出的绵长叹息。

最初的三个月里，他们之间的话并不多，代替语言倾诉的多是一轮又一轮刀剑铮鸣。

维吉尔与他的交流琐碎，限制在必要提醒、饮食、以及露宿时的戒备；这对兄弟会谈话，内容不痛不痒牵涉到魔界的游戏规则，长子的经验老道，次子在相比下便多少显出分无知。但丁的英勇无畏在他哥哥看来是没吃过亏的愚蠢，维吉尔认为正是人界具现化了他的软弱，又在牵涉这点的了解上被但丁反将一军。

逆卡巴拉的根茎构造复杂，缺乏鲜血滋养成倍放大了魔物本质的贪欲。它会急迫寻求一切养分补助，并在物理意义上表现为分布各处的结点。斯巴达的双子在一路的高歌猛进时也威名远扬，Urizen的败落撼动过恶魔群，但丁作为先驱者首当其冲的要为此自傲，却又碍于实力强悍的前任魔王就在身畔而没敢太僭越。

维吉尔的目光长远，因此在期间也利用这点为自身揽得收益。他浑然天成的倨傲令其理所应当忽视了身为传奇猎人的胞弟，甚至偶尔在清扫时也挑剔咨询过但丁意见来挑选领地。顾及到多种原因，他并不打算放弃继任为新一轮魔帝的身份。

这使得针对顽固树根的清扫也近似于权利的重新洗牌，但丁得以借此见识兄长的雷霆手段，摧枯拉朽般席卷过魔界大地：看吧，我就知道我哥从不当免费劳力，他的每一步必然有原因。

恶魔猎人在又一次精疲力尽后持着大剑四仰八叉地栽倒在地，维吉尔对他这副模样见怪不怪，抛下句讥嘲后独自前去探路并寻获讯息。他对但丁的跟随评价为自大之举，所以他现在就只能无聊地等候他麻烦兄长的归来。

至少有一点改变了。他自娱自乐地想到。

维吉尔现在会记得回来，不像开始一声不吭就走，连个招呼也不打害他以为自己被抛弃。时光的确炼化了某些事物，譬如他哥学会了照看来之不易的亲生弟弟（但丁语），而不再一味用拒绝当护盾封闭内心。

蛋壳自发地破裂了一点，清透的粘液溢出来，满满当当又堪称危险的晃荡在过载边缘。照进去的光线则温馨充当起灯泡，让但丁有机会将它从冷藏室取出，小心翼翼地用指腹触摸轻压又捧在手心，暖色的光源不似阳光温暖，却也有机会以促成下一步转化。

新生的魔界帝王自十字裂隙踏出，手里额外提一捆血肉模糊食材。

这天是一个转折。

他不耐烦胞弟天天挂在嘴边的饥饿，连吃了两个多月的魂石也没能堵回但丁抱怨。他的弟弟娇气，且总是怀抱天真希望，在幻想里自以为是能硬生生将苦旅过成野营度假，不忘套上个滑稽名头美名其曰完美的二人世界。

维吉尔的手法利落，他这次外出有幸猎到可食用魔物，阎魔刀几下翻飞剔出新鲜肉质，余下的无一例外化作灰烬。  
他采用植物带回，当晚又因某人坚决反对生食妥协，表现为目睹但丁以拳套生火自己则落座旁侧。习惯让他固执食用生肉，以魔力简易吸收过血污再分毫不差利用积存魔能；期间他弟弟的表情增分，成功取悦神经让进食也变得愉快。

至少从反馈来看，这只恶魔的味道不算差，勉强算死得其所。

魔界的月亮很大，圆滚滚一轮高悬在天，在某些高地看来却又像触手可及。混沌里唯一的清明忠于职守，铺下的光不一定算幸事，有时也会让习惯了昏暗的人晃花眼沦为牺牲品。

他们太闲，所以奢侈的利用天然光做消食运动。这个夜晚也许让斯巴达的长子想起什么，总之他的气场较平日柔和，但丁如愿在打斗里浑水摸鱼，凭不靠谱把戏将兄长拖下水以后拉近了彼此间距。

拙劣演技未能起效，纵容机会留存的是维吉尔的宽心：他在胞弟的小指碰上自身微凉手掌时没有动，代替投去平淡似安宁湖泊的目光。双生子的默契从未消逝，所以但丁对此也心知肚明，他的脸皮较，在发觉前者没有甩开的意图后便顺理成章坐近。

于是接下来，两只半魔的肩膀也亲密地挨在了一起。

背景音是顾自燃烧的小堆篝火，枯枝偶尔会发出轻微的噼啪爆裂声，火焰不大，却也凭自己的力量将那块儿地面烘烤到暖洋洋。他将带着茧的指肚搭上兄长指节，又窸窸窣窣刮蹭过陈旧的战术手套；那上面带着尘土的味道，仔细闻也能嗅到铁与血，接触过生肉摩挲起来却仍旧干燥，使人联想到金属不近人情的冷光。

维吉尔依旧没有动，他只是不大适应似地想要蜷起手指，而自尊成了其中阻碍，致使最终达成的是妥协。他放任但丁不容分说地将五指挤进他的指缝，另一份体温的炽热浸染，连带皮肤下脉搏的跳动也共奏起一支欢快舞曲。

魔剑士察觉到有什么在松动，他敏锐的直觉叫嚣着说这不对劲，像未知事物会对其造成威胁，放任会让他堕入被动境地，遭人掌控再背叛成一次性消耗品。

所以他打算开口，嘴唇蠕动要抢先一步打破可笑僵局，只是在儿时就有人远比他爱出风头。

但丁为此沾沾自喜，不自知看向兄长的目光也受了月光眷顾，在维吉尔的视角看来闪闪发光，一时的怔愣给予了次子先机。

嘿，老哥，要试试看跟我回去么。

他听见但丁这么说，并在那一瞬沉默很久。无声的空白里容不下答话或否决，像坐在那里的暂时只有躯壳。十指相扣的温度是将他从繁冗思绪里拉出的缰绳，严丝合缝也一点点攀附上他的感知。篝火的光顾自映在这把锋锐冷冽的刀上，像是要尝试以光线温吞地柔和坚硬棱角，火光映在他侧颊虚化轮廓。

维吉尔想了很多，却也像是什么都没想。

人性面的旅途实在短暂，有些事物却确实在其中得以改变，纷至沓来的回忆像浪潮拍击，而他发觉自己是被它抛到浅滩上的鱼，鱼鳃拼命翕合着，有水花洒到他身上。  
但丁在往他身上泼水，说你要自己作出选择，我会保证你的生存，你不会就此狼狈的死去。

你在浅滩，他说。

你要跳进海里，还是像童话里上演的那样向巫婆求来毒药以生长出行走的双腿，自己踏上陆地来亲眼目睹人间是什么样？

维吉尔开始会同意他的求欢，有时也会自发索取。

性关系发生在一次苦战后，伤口未愈合完全，两人的身上都鲜血淋漓。越接近树根的地方恶魔也越多，在面临存亡绝续的关头，没生物会不垂死挣扎。逆卡巴拉动用了它最后的力量，召来的高阶恶魔层出不穷，导致二人在费大半功夫解决后也气喘吁吁。

纯然的杀戮会取悦神经，肾上腺素催化下激发的嗜血本能则令他们出奇的感到未知干渴。没人能说得清是谁先扑上去的，在意识到前一切已然发生，唇舌磕碰间润色的是血腥，铁锈味溢满呼吸却没人在意。斯巴达的双生子在遍地尸骸里混乱地滚在一起，维吉尔骑在但丁腰胯，后者掀翻过他一次，烙铁般烫硬的欲望嚣张抵在兄长股间。

他也说不清为什么会纵容胞弟的渴求，V说他也想为人所爱，被人保护。半魔享有的生命漫长，维吉尔先前的旅途充斥苦难，伤痕蘸血以他的躯体为布书下条条罪名。他不在意，身居食物链顶端的身份也附赠他看破但丁伪装的能力。

传奇的恶魔猎人常年与他对峙，同一血脉给予天然共鸣，他们对彼此的了解之深独一无二，只是都未曾尝试去戳破幕布。像潘多拉魔盒精美的伪装下会藏匿不幸，命运曾将他们推往永不相逢的路线，间接导致如今的打斗也像跳一支贴面的探戈舞曲。

在但丁将自己挤进兄长柔软的体腔时，维吉尔发出了一声叹息，形似溺水却又分明夹杂欢愉。

猎人掠夺他，自身体内部燃起簇情欲火苗，撕咬令交媾粗蛮如远古未开化的野兽，充斥其间的是性与暴力。他们不像在做爱，反倒像拼尽全力在对方身上寻找自身存在的证明。

维吉尔的起伏有力，腿根满布汗渍与发红指痕，他像骑马似地跨坐在胞弟精壮腰身，从动荡的颠簸里自发榨取快感。后者牢牢钳制住他腰肢的手几度要魔化成狰狞尖爪，瞳孔在同困兽别无二致的粗野喘息里收束成针。

但丁在兄长近乎放荡地驾驭下几欲攀至顶峰，赤红的大恶魔嘶声，在松懈前猛地将他掀下，倏然舒展开烈焰般猩红翅翼。连带嵌在湿热肠道里的性器也膨胀一倍，为固定伴侣而生的可怖形状牢牢将维吉尔卡住，令后者短暂失声，在哽咽里双目失神只倒映出他的模样。

“你得跳舞呀！”天使说，“穿着你的红舞鞋跳舞，一直跳到你发白和发冷，一直跳到你的身体成为一架骸骨。你要跳舞，不停地跳舞！”

维吉尔想起他阅读过的童话。他的记忆力很好，蒙杜斯在塑造黑天使时磨损的多是璀璨回忆，得以保留下的就大多由读物占据。

他记得童年时由睡前故事勾起的兴趣，在身躯抽枝成青少年又过渡至高雅诗篇。

魔帝用黑泥浇筑出模型，又将灵魂抽取割裂，像装饰琳琅满目甜品一样安插进各个得意作品。他一心渴求的力量会在那时变作烧红的铁舞鞋，穿在他脚上会滚烫粘合皮肉，将他定在其上变作可笑的提线木偶来操纵，要求黑天使奔赴既定宿命。

现在蒙杜斯被封印，他茫然睁着双眼被胞弟用火热阴茎钉在布满血渍的土地，后者低下身来吻他，宽大翅膀上炽烈的魔纹流动，独属于恶魔的粗糙长舌抵开齿关轻易探至狭窄喉管。维吉尔的上下都被填满了，瞳孔收缩无意识甩出那条银蓝色长尾，在又一次被操上高潮时狠戾抽裂土地。

他在强盛过头以至于扭曲成折磨的快感里汲取到莫名安心，始作俑者同样为此尝到甜头。尽管结局是他们又为此打上一架，双方泼洒的血液加起来能装满三个大可乐瓶，只是半魔的体质将后续影响大幅降低，得以为胡闹加上强力保险丝。

在此之后，性排除斗殴跃居消耗精力的榜首，双方都清楚这背后隐藏含义，常人的伦理道德不足以约束半魔，何况他们加起来也只能算一人。

维吉尔单方面将此视作独有的发泄途径，他并非不知道但丁隐含的心思，目光与触摸是最佳证明。只是他尚未寻得正确的表达途径。情感曾令他软弱，而对胞弟的渴求又远比他体会过的要复杂，在确定应对方式前，魔剑士不会轻举妄动。

那份温度令他迷恋，却也仅仅局限于喜爱。认知里月球仅能凭折射太阳的光辉来做回自己。维吉尔的自尊不容许自身沦为可悲存在，他会是刀光，是冷雨，是在灾年无情吞噬一切的雪灾，唯独不会汲取他人的温度来苟且偷生。

回去之前，兄弟俩又在魔界多待了一个月，为的是寻找合适的空间裂隙，以及消化掉那些难以启齿的东西。

维吉尔会看情况行事，零零散散透露过去讯息。

他自身不是很在意这个。敢于对抗所有人，把梦做到底的存在又怎么会甘心被毒性反噬。  
维吉尔的意念就是最无坚不摧的矛，摧毁不了他的通通会变成鲜亮功勋。如果将他类比成瓷器，那么遍布胚体的裂痕在阳光照射下会绽出璀璨光彩，光晕包裹反倒作鲜有装饰衬其成为独一无二存在。

但丁会被这光吸引而来，但他想探究的不是维吉尔有多美丽，求知欲会让他好奇每道伤疤的来源，在缺席的日子里又是怎样大啖兄长的血肉寄生；即便对后者来说这无关紧要。

猎人有强盛嫉妒心，这些痕迹代替他存在，见证维吉尔是如何破裂，又咬牙拼凑着缝补自己以度过生命里每一份艰辛。他有时会痛恨自身的软弱，那个雨夜里失手的诅咒多次伴但丁入眠。

尚在幼童时但丁的癖好就显露，他爱博得维吉尔关注，嬉闹是恶作剧也是。

孩童的心思纯真，在某方面来说也最容易剖析，年幼的但丁认定一点：他们对彼此来说都是特殊存在。现实里维吉尔所做的也的确对得起兄长名头。他只是没学会正确的表达方式，不然斯巴达的长子又怎么会多次纵容胞弟的冒犯，并在事后主动站出来以承担大半惩罚。

他目睹着维吉尔改变，过程近似观望初诞的马驹低垂着沉重头颅学习站立。天然流程容不得旁人插手，看起来不起眼的帮助会毁掉其可贵天性，何况维吉尔足够优秀，他的兄长从来能令人惊艳。  
所以但丁要做的只是等待，在合适时机告诉他我恰巧睡了一觉，接下来是否有幸能邀你前行。

拒绝？不，拒绝也没用，从小时候起我就爱粘着你，你知道你甩不掉我的，就接受吧，维吉，我们注定要在一起。

尼禄在一个风和日丽的日子迎来了斯巴达双子的回归。

传奇离去的太久，所以这位号称斯巴达家年纪最小却最成熟的男人就此接手莫里森的房契，并自作主张地决定暂时在此入住。

事务所的情况有够糟糕，另外两位女士的存在则像猛虎，让他不得不担心起但丁贫瘠的资产。  
坦诚来说，这些年来也没谁能真正猜透但丁的心意，旁人眼里的恶魔猎人其实名声不错，只有糟糕的生活习惯值得扣分。

他就是那种最不起眼的存在，拥有雄厚资本却甘愿将一手好牌当飞镖把玩。尼禄在打扫房间时为解闷开始回忆，但丁的形象建立多半来自当年的惊鸿一瞥、崔西与蕾蒂八卦里的补充、莫里森多年相处下的闲谈、以及委托人眼里可靠的金牌实力担当。

但丁像是为活着而活着，他没有什么目的，所做的事能简单归为两类：只有他能解决的，维持基本诉求的。

恶魔算是这种单调生活里的调味剂。尼禄想到，解决完手头堆积事物又去换了桶水，清扫在此刻权作了消遣，他起身，拧干抹布，想起进门前偶然撞见的隔壁邻居。旁人在好奇下与新面孔搭话，他因此有幸得知恶魔猎人最常见的形象。

他不会计较什么，在有钱可拿时会接些小委托，帮你解决琐事又不一定真要求回报。他乐意在力所能及的范围内提供帮助，却又在索取时过分大方，像无所牵连所以连诉求也消去。

往湖中掷入石头会砸出水波，石块蹦跳着能打出几个水漂，但在沉底后一切又将重归寂静。

事物所的大门在此刻打开，得益于免费劳力没扬起大片灰尘。

天际打光正好，阳光照在两只脏兮兮的半魔身上竟诡异的衬出分可爱，蜂蜜色的温暖光线投下来作了画笔，正正好勾勒出斯巴达双子的毛糙身形。

哐啷一声，是盛有半桶水的容器掉落的声音，有几滴水珠溅出，在地板上无声晕开湿痕。

率先踏入的是但丁，紧跟其后的长靴标明了另一位来客身份，一同到来的还有血腥气。近半年不见无疑大幅增长了他须发长度，慢了一步的维吉尔在注意到青年后也僵硬一瞬，在下一息推刀出鞘，以精准预判为前提放出数道刀光。  
尼禄呆住了，一部分原因是因为得知阎魔刀还能这么用，另一部分是这他妈是怎么做到的，维吉尔的脑子到底出了什么问题才会来个现场理发。

空气也安静，唯有碎发纷然而落悄无声息，半长不长的妹妹头无疑与但丁原有的无异。  
后者显然也没能料到这一出，他一动没动，直至利刃入鞘金属相撞出悦耳喀啷声响，回神的二人才堪堪反应，前者借口家务还没做完匆匆溜去厨房，徒留解除了石化的但丁一人同他哥大眼瞪小眼，叽叽咕咕小声讨论该如何处理后续。

尼禄背靠着冰箱门下滑，尚未松懈的肌肉是最好证明。他的确为可能的相见做过准备，甚至在说开后几次找来青梅演练，但计划赶不上变化，眼下的意外制造出预料之外的尴尬。

好在僵持的场景没能持续多久，片刻后恶魔猎人探头，以他惯有的套路轻易破解凝滞气氛引侄子出来，另一人则安然落座沙发，看似临危不乱实则动作里透出明显拘谨。

他们在之后就着打扫到一半的环境开一场有模有样的家庭会议，论题围绕拖延许久的原因，人间近来状况以及维吉尔对他的看法，期间也涉及到尼禄的简易版剖白，但丁充当万金油在中间调和，恰到好处进行周转翻译，以免初为人父的维吉尔表意不清。

这用掉了小半个下午，擦亮的窗子里透进的光线温柔，先前通风也净化过空气。在场的三个半魔怀揣的心思迥异，却也能在场景配置下借天时地利人和，凭磕绊沟通勉强达成一致。

尼禄会拥有客卧以备不时之需，维吉尔与但丁同享一间卧室，前者表明在彻底的清扫后，空出的空间利用将由他拟定。事务所即将迎来二次翻新，半魔的效率可靠，而维吉尔确定目标后的行动力会切实推进此事；他在魔界时对保持自身的整洁就要求颇高，以V的双眼所目睹的环境则先行奠定了整改决心。

他们离去时是夏天，眼下四季轮回，在见证过魔界糟糕的气候变化后，恶魔的双子终又选择重回人间。春季向来是万物复苏的最好时令，他们也许错过了秋日的硕果，冬日掩藏一切的雪白下却也暗藏生机。

尼禄的到来补齐了欠缺费用，青年将这当做与父亲真正重逢的第一个见面礼，慌忙交代完注意事项后就匆匆溜走。

热水充裕，当晚，在但丁的怂恿下第一次享用了浴缸的魔王得以真正放松，魔界的条件实在苛刻，而水又太暖，热气蒸腾，松懈下的自然也少不了肌肉。

他的弟弟就蹲在旁边持花洒草率冲洗。但丁能进来不是因为浴室的面积足够，相反，狭隘空间反倒限制了双子冲突，他的厚脸皮理所应当成为第一助力。

这也是他后来挤进去的理由。

维吉尔没有推开他，管他是为了什么原因。

总之，在人间的第一晚他们过得不错，或者说至少没大打出手。代替了这些的是默许下的拥抱、浴室里草莓味的香波、有一窝燕子在屋檐下叽叽喳喳忙着筑巢，卧室内的但丁则分毫没受其影响，他睡得毫无形象，近乎半个身子都扒拉在兄长身上。

维吉尔的睡眠向来轻浅，睡觉于他来说并非刚需。所以，那点动静轻易就吵醒了他。

人间的时节刚步入初春，白昼来的仍有些迟，他转了个身，小心翼翼将动作会发出的声响压至最低阈值，但丁的小臂虚拢在他小腹；次子仍受睡魔掌控，对此反响仅有湮没在齿间的模糊鼻音，开头的字母是V。

他透过擦的明净的窗户向外望去，窗帘虚掩住边框。

有飞鸟曾迎面撞死在玻璃窗上。

无端的联想一掠而过，冷漠的魔剑士将其抛在脑后，他曾独自埋葬过这生着翅膀的灵巧生灵。但春天已经到了，半魔的听力能让他在寂静的清晨捕捉见细微声响，映入良好视野的是一只活泼的鸟雀，胆大地探着脑袋向他张望。

床铺吱呀了几声，胞弟暖洋洋的体温在向他靠拢，直至生着绒毛的胸膛也紧密贴上了维吉尔光裸的脊背。

那只鸟被这动静惊走了，呼啦啦扑棱翅膀的声音隔着层玻璃沉闷传导。

“…维吉尔。”

他敷衍应了一声，在胡茬刺痒地骚扰下又不堪其烦地重新转过身来，合上眼尝试酝酿起睡意，但丁拢住了他，两个人都没再说话。

半魔的生命漫长，而这将是他们重逢后共度的第一个春天。

时间仍然充裕。

End.


End file.
